


Hallucination

by JimRoot666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Gore, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hallucinations, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimRoot666/pseuds/JimRoot666
Summary: Hank knew it was all wrong when a broken voice muttered 'shots fired' through the radio.





	Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Keep in mind that English is not my first language. If there are mistakes or misuse of words or expressions, don't hesitate to let me know!  
> I looked up a lot of information on bullet wounds but some info may be incorrect.
> 
> I originally wanted this to be two chapters, one with Gavin's point of view and one with Hank's but???? AO3 being a bitch and not allowing me to add multiple chapters?? 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> As much as you can..

Gavin knew it was all wrong when he saw the perpetrator run around the corner with a gun, aimed at him. 

He tried to take cover, but his human instincts, combined with the lack of sleep made him too slow. A bullet planted itself in his shoulder, casually exiting on the other side.  
He didn't realize, he didn't feel anything. Gavin fired his own gun a few times, missing the perp barely. The adrenaline made his hands shake. 

He got shot another two times, only noticing because he got knocked down on the ground by the sheer force. The perpetrator ran towards him, grabbing him by the throat to kill him faster. Stupid move. Gavin raised his gun, shot him in the head, killing him instantly. 

Then, he pushed the dead body off him, tried to sit a little upright, a sudden immense pain in his chest stopping him. He looked down at himself, blood leaking through his hoodie, another bullet wound in his leg, making the blood run down there too. Then of course there was also his shoulder wound. 

According to his knowledge of gun shot wounds, he knew that the ones in his chest and leg were the most dangerous. He took off his hoodie with great difficulty, grunting and cursing in the process. His radio transmitter fell out and he took it, enabling it and with the loudest voice he could muster, he said 'shots fired. Officer down. Perpetrator is dead'. He was ashamed of how quiet it was, how broken he sounded.

He wasn't broken.

He was just...

Dying. 

Clenching the hoodie to his chest he waited. He heard the static through his radio as the dispatch informed him that back up was on the way. 

He didn't know how long he waited, it felt like hours but it was probably more like 15 minutes, before a figure made its way towards him. It was familiar, but he couldn't quite place who it was. His vision was blurred, he was lightheaded, and the world turned and turned. 

He instantly recognized the red dress that she had worn the last time that he saw her. 

"Mom?" He chocked out. It hurt to talk, but she was worth it. 

His mom seemed to notice him as well and ran towards him.  
"Gavin?"  
She took notice of his bullet wounds and took his face in her hands, stroking his pale cheeks softly. He heard his mom talk to someone but.. no one else was with them. He blamed it on the fact that he was..

"I'm dying mom.." He inhaled sharply. "I'll be with you soon. Or.. Or I am a- already dead?" Talking was becoming really difficult.

"No, you're still alive. You have to hold on a little while longer." 

"I don't- I don't want to.." The sound he made was weird. Inhuman. "I don't want to live anymore. Take me-" he sighed. The pain was overwhelming but he didn't want to worry her. 

"Gavin, no, you can't say that." She looked worried and moved one of her hands into his hair.

"I can t- though."

"Why?" 

"Everybody hates me.. I- It's my fault. I pushed them all away." He coughed, blood was starting to form in his mouth and running down his chin.  
"I don't want to be hurt anymore." 

"What do you mean?" She looked down upon him, "Gavin, honey, you're freezing!" 

"Had to stop the b- bleeding. And.. A- After you left, dad went ballistic. He- he hurt me everyday. E-lijah left as soon as he could for his s- stupid androids. He left m- me." Another cough.  
"Everyone always leaves. I don't want to be hurt any- anymore." He sighed deeply, followed by a deep cough that shook him to his core. 

"Gavin-" 

The door of the abandoned shed that was used for Red Ice dealing opened, but all he could see entering was a flash of bright yellow. It came towards him.

It came to get him.

"No! Go away!" He screamed as much as his weakened voice allowed him to, and kicked out with his good leg. 

" Gavin.." His mom kept stroking his hair. "They're here to help you." 

"I don't want- I'm not gonna make it." His eyelids got heavy, it was hard to keep them open. His mom faded before him. He felt his heart slow down. He felt the blood gushing out of his wounds and running down his chin, chest, belly, leg. 

He felt himself slip away.

"Gav- NO!" 

He allowed his eyes to close. 

His heart stopped.

\--

Hank knew it was all wrong when a broken voice muttered 'shots fired' through the radio. He continued to listen and was somewhat glad to hear that the perp was dead, at least. Made it a hella lot easier for the responding officers. 

"Ya hear that?" He turned around and saw Fowler, standing there with his hands in his pockets. "I want you and Connor to go check it out. Be careful. An ambulance is already on their way but they're quite far away." 

"But-" 

"No buts. I know Reed's an asshole but he needs help. So you take your android and go check it out. Now." 

Hank grumbled. Surely it couldn't be that bad. Reed's an asshole but he's a tough one.  
He called Connor and the android was at his side immediately, like a loyal dog. Like Sumo. He told him shortly what happened and then the pair got on their way.

Hank noticed the tension in the car, and started a conversation by: "He'll be alright. He's a tough one."

Connor was silent for a moment, LED a dark red. "I have a bad feeling though lieutenant." 

Hank grumbled, "well he's been nothing but a dick to you. What's it to ya?"  
He honked the car horn to an asshole who didn't go aside quick enough for the police siren. 

"He still doesn't deserve to die."

Hank said nothing. 

They quickly arrived at the scene, it seemed completely abandoned. They both got out of the car and drew their guns, before entering, Hank first.

They passed the dead body of the perpetrator first. It had several bullets in it, and some good shots too, Hank's gotta give it to Reed.

Connor saw said man first.  
"Gavin!", he called out and ran towards him, forgetting possible dangers. 

"Mom.." Hank had never heard Reed sound that weak.  
The man looked horrible. He was shot in the shoulder, stomach and leg. He had undone his hoodie and was pressing it to his chest with all his remaining power.

Connor stayed distant, but Hank quickly realised what was happening. Reed was hallucinating. He was dying.

He decided to play along.  
"Gavin" he said, taking the man's head in his hands and stroking the pale cheeks, noting the tiredness in his eyes.

"Hank, what are you doing?" Connor asked. Of course he wouldn't understand. 

"Poor guy's hallucinating." 

"I'm dying.." Reed whispered, his strained voice couldn't go louder. He inhaled sharply. "I'll be with you soon. Or.. Or I am a- already dead?"

"No, you're still alive. You have to hold on a little while longer." 

"I don't- I don't want to.." He made a weird sound and right then it became obvious in how much pain he was in. "I don't want to live anymore. Take me-" he sighed.

Hank swallowed. This kid's got way more problems than he could've imagined.  
"Gavin, no, you can't say that." He looked worriedly at the man and moved one of his hands into his hair, still playing along. It was the least he could do for a dying man.

"I can t- though."

"Why?" 

"Everybody hates me.. I- It's my fault. I pushed them all away." He coughed, blood was starting to form in his mouth and running down his chin. Hank knew be wasn't going to be holding on much longer.  
"I don't want to be hurt anymore." 

"What do you mean?" He looked down upon him, previous statement worrying him, and noticed that Reed was shivering heavily.  
"Gavin, honey, you're freezing!" Connor looked at him weirdly, LED yellow. Hank didn't care. Gavin needed someone to care about him.

"Had to stop the b- bleeding. And.. A- After you left, dad went ballistic. He- he hurt me everyday. E-lijah left as soon as he could for his s- stupid androids. He left m- me." Another cough. He was struggling.  
"Everyone always leaves. I don't want to be hurt any- anymore." He sighed deeply, followed by a deep cough that shook him to his core. Hank had always known that Reed had problems - mainly his attitude - but child abuse? Mom dying at young age? Being left in an abusive household by the only one he could trust?  
And the name Elijah didn't pass by him either. He'd need to do a bit of digging on that later. Now all he could think about was how much Gavin looked like his precious Cole. Only older, and with less mangled limbs. Cole had been screaming and crying of pain and fear. Gavin.. Gavin had accepted death.

"Gavin-" 

At that moment the EMT's entered the room. They hurried towards them, in a flash of fluo. 

"No! Go away!" Gavin screamed as they got closer, panic visible in his wide eyes. Hank didn't know what the kid was seeing, but given his reaction it couldn't be good. He started trashing - despite Hank's attempts to keep him still - and kicking out with his good leg. 

" Gavin.." Hank started stroking his hair, trying to calm him down. "They're here to help you." 

"I don't want- I'm not gonna make it."  
Hank knew at that moment that all was lost. The hand that was on the man's chest felt his heart undeniably slow down.

"Gav- NO! GAVIN!" 

At that moment, the EMT's settled down next to Hank, and Connor, who had been silent the entire time, LED red. 

"Gavin! Kid, stay with me. No-! No, let me-!" Hank got shoved away from the detective, despite his shouting. Connor grabbed him by the shoulder, giving the EMT's the space they needed.

Hank felt sick to his stomach as they threw the hoodie aside and ripped Gavin's shirt off. The detective's stomach moved like waves as the EMT performed CPR, pressing his hands on Gavin's still heart and pushing down at a fast, but steady pace. 

Minutes passed by, then half an hour. The EMT's changed places once in a while, the one continuing CPR while the other checked heartbeat, pulse, and breathing.

Nothing happened. There was no heartbeat. No pulse. No breathing. Not after five minutes, not after ten. Not even after fourty.

After an hour of trying, the EMT's gave up.  
"He's gone. I'm sorry. He has lost too much blood. A shame, we were pretty on time and could've have saved him otherwise." 

Connor sighed, turning around from the now dead body. Hank felt.. He felt nothing. Reed was dead. They got along well before Cole died, after that Hank pushed him away. 

They wouldn't bicker over coffee anymore. Never would he hear Connor get insulted again, as much as he liked that, a life of a great detective had still been lost. 

Hank took one last good look at the pale, bloodied face and silently said his goodbyes. 

\--

Gavin's funeral was empty..  
Not a lot of people showed up.  
Hank and Connor, Tina and Chris, and Fowler were the only ones who came to say goodbye. 

If Gavin were here, would he find it funny? This was after all what he had worked for his entire life. 

Hank couldn't stop a few tears from slipping down his face when Gavin's coffin got lowered into the ground.  
He felt like he had lost another son. A son whom he'd never got to know, but a son who deserved love he never got. 

Connor beside him was quiet as well, LED never gone off the dark red color. Reed treated him as shit, yes, but he probably had a reason for it. A reason - not a justification.  
Connor would have loved to get to know him better, teach him friendship. The detective seemed like a nice man when acquainted, seeing him act when he was around Tina. 

Speaking of Tina, she was full on sobbing, leaning against Chris who let down a few tears as well, his arm tight around her. 

Fowler was silent too, thinking over how he had lost a great officer. He was the first to leave when the ceremony was over.

Hank and Connor, surprisingly, left last. Connor was by the car, waiting for him.  
Hank had stayed awhile, wanting to say goodbye one last time.

"Fuck you for leaving me, Reed. Now I'll have no one to curse at."

He took a good look at the picture on his headstone, a smiling young Gavin, the scar on his nose barely visible due to the dark color of the picture. He was smiling a genuine smile, something Hank hadn't seen from him in a while. 

"You'll be alright up there. Or down there. I guess."  
He sighed deeply, hoping to never lose anyone in his life again. He laid a red rose - Gavin's favorite - on the black stone and let his finger trace the picture.

"Goodbye, Gavin. We'll miss you."


End file.
